Ōka/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Ōka. Warriors All-Stars *"I have defeated an enemy commander!" *"This is the power of a Slayer!" *"I am a Slayer! The ultimate warrior!" *"I have to do something about this!" *"Even if it costs me my life, I will end this!" *"Pathetic. I have to retreat, before I can do anything?" *"Yes, that did it!" *"Most impressive! I never want to fight you." *"If things get too much for you, you can count on me. We are both going home, alive." *"My apologies. I must have dropped my guard." *"You now face Ōka, Slayer of Utakata!" *"I will avenge this humiliation, I swear it!" *"Horō. So now even Slayers have to fight each other." *"As impressive as ever, Horō. Next time I hope we fight on the same side." *"Most impressive spear work, Zhao Yun." *"You are the epitome of bravery. I'm sure you could even hold your own against an Oni." *"Zhao Yun!" *"Your power is beyond measure, Lu Bu." *"I see. This is why they call you the Demon. I think “Oni” would suit you just as well." *"Lu Bu!" *"Impressive, Wang Yuanji. You do good work." *"Just a feeling of responsibility can't push you to such heights. I can't take my eyes off your exploits, Wang Yuanji." *"Wang Yuanji!" *"Zhou Cang, you are as impressive as ever." *"You handle that massive weapon with such a deft touch. You have speed, bravery, and power too." *"Zhou Cang!" *"Your spear technique is stunning, Yukimura." *"I bow my head to your single-mindedness. Nothing like Ibuki, even if you use the same weapon." *"Yukimura!" *"Impressive, Mitsunari. You fight so efficiently." *"Your intellect is a sight to behold, Mitsunari. I even quite like your sharp tongue now." *"Mitsunari!" *"Your kicking is incredible, Naotora." *"You make such an impact, Naotora. The Ii are safe with you in charge." *"Naotora!" *"I think I could learn a lot from your sword skills, Arima." *"This is the power of one in command. I'm sure those beneath you are happy to follow your lead." *"Arima!" *"Elegant, yet so cold. This is the power of a demonic commander?" *"It's so reassuring to have you along, Darius. I never thought I would rely on an Oni like I rely on you." *"Darius!" *"You fight so well, especially for a cat." *"You look even cuter when you're fighting, Nobunyaga. Hayatori wouldn't be able to leave you alone." *"Nobunyaga!" *"Your skills remain sharp, Horō." *"Horō. You handle yourself so well. You are a wonderful Slayer, no doubt." *"Horō!" *"Tokitsugu, you make even that small body look so trustworthy." *"You have impressed me again, Tokitsugu! I see why you ask to be called a hero!" *"Tokitsugu!" *"You seem to be in good spirits, Kasumi." *"Such refined, quiet techniques. They speak to the violent days you have lived through." *"Kasumi!" *"I simply can't predict your attacks, Marie." *"You fight making exceptional use of your small stature. I think you could even take down a large Oni." *"Marie!" *"That's the way, Honoka. Don't let anything get in your way!" *"You use a whole range of techniques, don't you Honoka. Just what kind of training have you put yourself through?" *"Honoka!" *"Now I see what the Devil's daughter is capable of." *"There's an eldritch beauty to the way you fight, Laegrinna. I can hardly take my eyes off you." *"Laegrinna!" *"Not a single movement wasted. You are an excellent warrior, Millennia." *"You defeat the enemy without even the twitch of an eye. Not an easy act to follow." *"Millennia!" *"There is a lot to learn from the way you fight, Hayabusa." *"This is the power of the Dragon Ninja? Even I'm overwhelmed." *"Hayabusa!" *"You possess the pinnacle of technique, Ayane." *"You move so fast I can hardly see you, Ayane. No enemy can hope to match you." *"Ayane!" *"William, you have such powerful moves!" *"You fight in such a bold, expressive way. It actually makes me feel free and happy too!" *"William!" *"Amazing. This is your alchemy, Sophie?" *"Your enthusiasm knows no bounds, Sophie. Just don't get too reckless." *"Sophie!" *"You really make a show of it, don't you Plachta!" *"You use such a massive weapon, so easily! Alchemy is an incredible power!" *"Plachta!" *"You handle them well, Arnice!" *"Your desire to defend those close to you. I can feel that desire in your sword." *"Arnice!" *"Chris, I've been completely drawn in by your music." *"Your music gives me strength, Chris. Although for the enemies I presume it is a terrifying sound." *"Chris!" *"Rio, the way you fight is just so inspiring." *"You bring luck to the battlefield too, Rio. Truly the Goddess of Victory." *"Rio!" *"You are working so hard, Tamaki." *"Tamaki, well done. I'm sure you can save this world." *"Tamaki!" *"Well. You've got impressive skills, Setsuna." *"You move well, Setsuna. I'm glad we're on the same side." *"Setsuna!" *"Not a single wasted movement, Shiki." *"Shiki, you are incredible. I can feel the strength of your resolve." *"Shiki!" *"I must become a demon who slays demons!" *"It is time to fight." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes